Scott Shelby
Scott Shelby is a former police lieutenant and one of the four playable characters in Heavy Rain. Little is known about Scott in the beginning of the game, other than his mission to question the families of the victims that have fallen prey to the Origami Killer. He is accompanied throughout the majority of the game by Lauren Winter, a prostitute and mother of one of the victims, who insists on helping him with his investigation despite his protests. __TOC__ Character Information Shelby suffers from asthmatic attacks as portrayed through the game (though is dexterous enough to grapple with an armed robber and survive a shoot-out with several men). Depending on the player's choices, Scott can become an alcoholic and also has the potential to kindle a relationship with Lauren Winter. It is also revealed when Lauren offers him a cigarette, Scott tells her "No thanks, I quit" informing us another of his vices from the past included smoking. Scott's persona consists of being quiet, organized, vigilant, and highly introverted, hardly ever talking about himself to others. Being someone who listens to others, is methodical in work, keen-eyed, determined and able to cope under pressure make Scott Shelby, when combined together, an effective Private Investigator, allowing him to assess human behavior and perceive clues other people may miss. His previous employment before becoming a P.I. was that of a police lieutenant for the local police force. As shown when Shelby is brought in for questioning, it seems that he once knew Carter Blake whilst working as a cop, and that they appear to have a rocky relationship because of it. Ending (Heavy spoilers) SPOILER ALERT-- DO NOT READ THIS SECTION IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME. It is revealed, through the course of the game, that Scott's twin brother, John, died when he and John were young children because his alcoholic father didn't care enough to save him. He was at the mall the day Jason Mars died despite Ethan throwing himself between the car and his son. These events led Scott to become obsessed with the idea of finding a father who cared about his son so much that he would give anything to save him, leading him to become the Origami Killer. It is unclear if the fathers of the other victims died or gave up on the trials, but it is clear that Ethan Mars was the first to complete or at least, attempt them all. Scott visits the families of his victims (posing as a private investigator attempting to catch the killer) so that he can retrieve and destroy the evidence pointing to him. Also, because he was a former police lieutenant, he retained his uniform, which is assumed to be the tool Scott used to lure the victims away. Depending on the player's actions during the game, Scott may go free, be discovered as the killer, walk free from this latest crime only to be shot by Lauren, or die during the final confrontation. Points where this character can die *The Old Warehouse (By falling off a crane) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot) *''The Old Warehouse (By falling into a waste crusher) *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge ''(By being shot by Lauren) Trivia *Although he was born in 1967, one of the endings states Shelby is 48, which is seemingly inaccurate as by 2011 (the )in-game date he would have been 44 (which fits better with Norman Jayden's psychological profile of him). Though this may be from the age coming from a news report, and the report having gotten his age incorrect. *Astute players can discover a link that connects Scott to the boy played throughout the construction site scene. When running as the boy, players are able to hear a whistling noise or gasping, as an indication to Scott's asthma. *If you look at the certificates on Shelby's wall in his office, one of them is from the United States Marine Corps, probably inferring that Shelby is a former Marine. *Scott Shelby is similar to Eddie Fitzgerald. The main protagonist of the TV series Cracker. *Scott Shelby's badge can be found in his desk, the number on it is "1336" one number away from 1337, or Leet. *Sam Douglas, the actor who provided both the voice and the model for Scott Shelby, appeared in the 2005 film ''Derailed as a private-detective character who has an uncanny resemblance to Shelby in every way (even the coat!), as seen in this movie clip. In lieu of this fact, it is clear that Quantic Dream's David Cage may have used Douglas' character in this movie as a base for the final appearance of Scott Shelby. *It's known that Scott Shelby used to be a cop, you can see pictures of him in his cop uniform in his apartment. Profile Name: Scott Shelby Gender: Male Age: 44 Status: Depends on players actions Hair Color: Brown, touch of Silver Eye color: Brown Occupation: Former Cop, Private Detective Category:Characters Category:Main Characters